Pequeño Problema
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: La venganza de cierto némesis ha salido mal y ahora Luffy se ha convertido en un niño pequeño! ¿Cómo reaccionará la tripulación al respecto? Futuro ZoLu, Spoilers y conjeturas al por mayor en futuros capítulos. REVIEWS!


"**Pequeño Problema"**

**A/N** Siii, Noriko al ataque con un nuevo fic, esta vez será uno de varios capítulos! (aunque esperemos que no muchos xD) Siii, se que se supone debería estar terminando tu fic dichana!… pero… bueno, no sé de donde salió esto :P (de hecho, he estado trabajando como en 3 fics one shot a la vez xD… hahaha estoy bien loka .-.)

Pero bueno, este fic fue semi-inspirado en el plot de 'Mentantei Conan' (o 'Detective Conan') Espero que les guste, disfruten:D

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Era una tienda bastante oscura en verdad.

Sabía que ahí se vendían toda clase de material para el ocultismo y cosas así, pero las calaveras con velas encima, los murciélagos disecados y el hecho que la encargada luciera como una verdadera bruja ya era muy exagerado.

El pirata de cabello negro tragó saliva al ver las cabezas reducidas en uno de los estantes y comenzó a retroceder, sólo para chocar con su compañero (quien también retrocedía después de ver las partes humanas en frascos) y provocar que ambos gritaran del susto y corrieran hacia su capitán para lloriquear junto a él.

"Senshou-saaaann por favor vámonos de este lugar"

"Sii, me da escalofríos"

"Por ahí hay partes humanas"

"Y cabezas"

"No me gusta"

"Que miedo!"

"A callar los dos!" gritó molesto el capitán.

"Vaya partida de tripulación que te conseguiste" dijo entre risas una mujer muy hermosa.

"Oi…"

"Disculpen la tardanza" interrumpió de pronto la encargada con un tono algo exagerado mientras, aparentemente, salía de la nada. "Aquí traigo lo que me habéis pedido" y les mostró una pequeña botella con un líquido violeta brillante en su interior.

Los ojos del capitán brillaron ante esto e hizo un ademán por tomar el frasquito.

"Estupen…"

"Veamos…" dijo la mujer hermosa tomando la poción antes que él "¿Está segura señorita que esto eliminará incluso a una persona que ha comido una akuma no mi?"

"Por supuesto mi querida dama, toda esa botella encierra una muerte segura"

"Perfecto" dijo sonriendo "Bueno, págale ¿que esperas?" dijo dirigiéndose al capitán.

"¡¿QUÉ!" gritó el susodicho sorprendido.

"Serán tres mil beris, señor" anunció la encargada amablemente.

"¡¿QUE!" exclamó nuevamente "Mujer! Acaso sabes con quién te metes!" y ante esto la encargada frunció el seño.

"Acaso osan querer robarme! A mi la bruja más poderosa de esta ciudad!" dijo mientras los estantes comenzaban a temblar y salía una especie de humo y llamas rojas tras de ella.

Al capitán le salieron varias gotitas de sudor.

"Ee… No me importa! Cabaji, Gohji ataquenla!" pero al voltear a ver a sus dos tripulantes estos ya estaban medio desmayados y les empezaba a salir espuma de la boca del miedo que tenían.

Al capitán le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

"Oh por amor de Dios, sólo págalo y ya!" dijo su acompañante exasperada.

"Pero!"

"PA-GA-LO" dijo en tono peligroso.

El capitán tragó saliva y luego con una sonrisa estúpida le pago a la encargada que permanecía con una cara temible, y en cuanto recibió el dinero una enorme sonrisa adornó su rostro.

"Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto! n.n"

A ambos (los consientes) les salió una gotita en la cabeza y salieron del local arrastrando a los otros dos, quienes aún tenían espuma en la boca.

-+-+-+-+-+

La ciudad de Chibinesi jamás había presenciado tal conmoción.

Se trataba de una ciudad pequeña y tranquila que ni siquiera aparecía en los mapas pero que muchos piratas conocían muy bien. Ahí iban a relajarse y a abastecerse de provisiones ya que el gobierno no la tenía contemplada y los Marines jamás se aparecían por ahí.

Sin embargo nunca se habían registrado ataques de ningún tipo ya que, a pesar de lo pacífica que era, en ella se alojaba una temida bruja de todo Grand Line, que también se trataba de una ex-miembro de la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas: Gold D. Roger.

Y a pesar de esto la gente de ahí nunca había visto escena semejante. En verdad se trataba de un grupo de piratas muy singulares. Tal parecía que sus provisiones se habían agotado y no habían comido por cinco días…. pero comían de tal forma que hubieran parecido veinte.

El dueño del lugar nunca había estado tan contento y preocupado al mismo tiempo; lo primero por que toda la falta de venta que había tenido (y que tendría para los próximos 2 años) quedaría finalmente solucionada con todo lo que se estaba vendiendo; sin embargo no dejaba de rezarle a todos los dioses que conocía para que los piratas realmente le _pagasen _por la comida…

Y por su puesto, los visitantes eran nada más y nada menos que nuestro grupo de piratas favorito! Los Mugiwara Kaizokudan.(1)

Podría uno pensar que 5 días no era mucho, pero mejor trata de vivirlo en carne propia antes de hablar.

Todos comían como desesperados, incluso las mujeres habían olvidado un poco de sus modales y devoraban la comida ansiosamente. Pero quizás esto no se hubiera dado si no tuvieran en mente que su 'adorable' capitán se encargaba de robar comida del plato del que se dejase (aunque misteriosamente era del plato de Zoro de donde lograba obtener más comida). Así que cada uno de ellos ya tenía el pendiente de pinchar la mano de su capitán con su tenedor mientras comía, era simple inercia.

Después de un rato, Sanji y Chopper eran los únicos que ya no estaban con ellos, después de comer un poco se habían ido a comprar las provisiones para el barco y uno que otro ingrediente nuevo para las medicinas del renito.

Nami había pagado la cuenta hasta cierto límite y pidió estrictamente que sólo sirvieran dos rondas más de comida (ya que si traían más no pagaría por ello). Ella y Robin habían quedado satisfechas desde hacía varios minutos y se disponía a disfrutar de un café bien cargado, por lo que ahora sólo quedaban Luffy, Ussop y Zoro peleando por lo que quedaba de comida.

Ussop alegaba que no había podido comer bien por que su _adorado _capitán se había comido la mayoría. Luffy por su parte _inhalaba_ la mayor parte de comida que pudiera, y Zoro… bueno, si habría alguna persona que pudiera hacerle la competencia a Luffy en comida ese era él (además el moreno le había robado una considerable porción de _su_ comida).

"Dios, ¡¿que nunca vas a aprender modales Luffy!" gritó Nami enojada cuando en medio de la pelea pro la comida un hueso había salido volando y le había dado en la cabeza.

"Haha, vamos Navegadora-san (2), no se enoje tanto" dijo Robin entre risitas, siempre disfrutaba ser espectadora de aquellos momentos.

"Pero Robin, ¿cómo puedes defenderlo? Si come peor que una animal" dijo la pelirroja gruñendo y cruzándose d brazos. La morena simplemente sonrió.

"Ah estoy llenoooo!" dijo Luffy mientras daba unas palmaditas a su bien lleno estómago.

"Ya era hora" dijo Ussop sarcásticamente "Si casi te acabas toda la comida del restaurante!"

"Ah vamos, que no ha sido mucho, todavía puedo comer más si quiero" dijo Luffy seriamente.

"Pero no va a haber más!" interrumpió Nami.

"Aaww, pero Nami… al menos un postrecito!"

"Ya te has tragado 5 postres distintos" gruño la pelirroja de una manera muy peligrosa pero al moreno no le afectó en lo más mínimo.

"Ah sí?" dijo tranquilamente luego sonrió mientras se llevaba ambos brazos detrás de la nuca "Pues ni me di cuenta shi shi shi (3)"

"Y bueno, ¿cuanto tiempo tiene planeado para que nos quedamos en esta isla Navegante-san?" preguntó Robin tranquilamente luego de darle un sorbo a su café.

"Pues según me dijeron para que el Log Post adquiera el campo magnético de esta isla sólo demora unas horas" dijo Nami luego de propinarle unos de sus famosos puñetazos a Luffy. "Pero quizás podríamos quedarnos un rato, ya que siendo esta una isla libre de Marines pues podríamos tener un bien merecido descanso"

"Biengh, comogh su cafpidán yo lesgh digogh que tomemoghs unasgh vacacioneghs!" dijo Luffy con dificultad dado que tenía la cara hinchada por los puñetazos de Nami (4).

Todos sonrieron y asintieron en acuerdo con ello.

Luffy sonrió ampliamente ante la idea de 'adventura', mientras que los demás discutían con Nami sobre que porcentaje de dinero le tocaría a cada uno de ellos para gastar.

Sin embargo algo llamó la atención del joven capitán ya que su gran olfato (cuando de comida se trataba) había pescado un olor en particular y al voltearse se había encontrado con nada más y nada menos que el helado multicolor más apetitoso que se hubiera imaginado.

"GENIAL!" dijo mientras sus ojitos se volvían de estrellas y la baba comenzaba a escurrir de su boca "HORA DEL POSTRE!" exclamó triunfante mientras de un salto se acercaba al helado.

"!¿Qué!" exclamó Nami interrumpiendo sus importantes negocios de dinero "Pero si dije claramente que nada-más-de-comida!" terminó furiosa.

"Bueno Navegante-san, quizás nos lo dieron de regalo" propuso Robin con una gentil sonrisa "Después de toda la comida que les compramos, tal vez es su manera de agradecer"

Nami terminó estando de acuerdo con la idea de Robin pero aún así se cruzó de brazos con las mejillas infladas. Y por un momento Zoro pensó que esa sería la razón… pero había algo que le inquietaba.

Se removió en su lugar y comenzó a observar a su alrededor, sabía que en aquel no habría mucha gente de fiar… pero sabía que nadie sería tan estúpido como para meterse con un pirata cuya cabeza valía cien mil beris… Sin embargo había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

De pronto visualizó a alguien que le parecía familiar… una mesa llena de gente encapuchada que aparentemente miraba hacia donde estaban y se reía triunfantemente… pero el espadachín sintió que la sangre se le congelaba cuando, de un movimiento, a una de las personas se le notó su enorme y roja nariz.

"Luffy espera no te…!" gritó mientras se volteaba hacia su capitán y al mismo tiempo se paraba de un salto golpeando la mesa con ambas manos "… lo comas…"

Demasiado tarde, el pequeño mono de goma había ya devorado el postre desde hacía varios instantes, y ahora simplemente lo veía confundido con restos del manjar en sus mejillas.

El espadachín, entonces, sintió algo muy raro dentro de si, como una mezcla de impotencia, coraje, miedo y algo más que no lograba distinguir.

Los demás miembros de la tripulación sólo permanecieron en silencio mirando fijamente a Zoro y luego a Luffy, para luego comenzar a experimentar lo mismo que el peliverde.

¿Acaso sería posible que…? ¿Aquel postre estaba...? Imposible!

Luffy de pronto gimió.

"Nyaaa, me duele la pancita!" dijo lamentosamente mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y gemía. Largas gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente.

Entonces, por un momento, todos sus temores se vieron escalofriantemente en lo correcto.

Sin embargo, en medio de ese momento de total terror, de pronto hubo un gran 'Poof' y una gran nube de humo cubrió la mesa.

Esto los tomó por sorpresa y unos comenzaron a toser por el humo, pero Zoro sólo se ocupaba de disiparlo para asegurarse que su capitán estuviera bien.

Fijó su vista en el lugar de su capitán pero para su sorpresa el moreno ya no estaba ahí, así que se inclinó sobre la mesa para asomarse y lo que vio lo dejó totalmente en estado de shock (al igual que a los demás cuando pudieron verlo luego que la nube de humo se disipara totalmente).

Pues en lugar de su vivaracho capitán ahora se encontraba un pequeño niño durmiendo pacíficamente con el sombrero de paja cayendo por un lado y la enorme camisa roja a modo de vestido sobre su cuerpo.

Pero el espadachín no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo en ese estado, ya que notó la clara confusión de los personajes encapuchados y, pasando una rápida mirada a todos para acabar sobre la miniatura de Luffy, hizo lo único que podía pensar en ese momento.

De un salto llegó a lado de su pequeño capitán, de un solo movimiento lo tomó entre sus brazos y salió corriendo del restaurante.

"TODOS VAYAN AL GOING MERRY!"

-Tsuzuku…

Seh bueno… está todo rancid pero ya que xDDDDDDD

(1).- Piratas del Sombrero de Paja

(2).- Robin les llama así a todos xD nunca por sus nombres (Cocinero-san, Espadachín-san, Capitán-san etc, etc)

(3).- Originalmente, Luffy se ríe así… y nadie sabe por qué oo

(4).- Por que los puñetazos de Nami son súper poderosos, y tienen efecto aún sobre Luffy :DDD


End file.
